Refrigeration systems are known for use with laboratory refrigerators and freezers of the type known as “high performance refrigerators,” which are used to cool their interior storage spaces to relative low temperatures such as about −30° C. or lower, for example. These high performance refrigerators are used to store blood and/or plasma, in one example.
Known refrigeration systems of this type include a single loop circulating a refrigerant. The system transfers energy (i.e., heat) from the refrigerant to the surrounding environment through a condenser, and the system transfers heat energy to the refrigerant from the cooled space (e.g., a cabinet interior) through an evaporator. The refrigerant is selected to vaporize and condense at a selected temperature close to the desired temperature for the cooled space, such that the refrigeration system can maintain the cooled space near that selected temperature during operation.
One common problem with known refrigeration systems is that the evaporator includes coils that tend to produce and accumulate frost along the outer surface if any moisture is ambient within the cooled space. If enough frost accumulation occurs, the ability of the evaporator to remove heat from the cooled space is detrimentally impacted. Consequently, known refrigeration systems require a defrost cycle where the evaporator coils are heated to remove the frost. This defrost cycle may be a manual defrost or an automatic defrost, but both types of defrost cycles are undesirable for various reasons.
In a manual defrost cycle, all of the products stored in the cabinet are removed and the cooled space is left exposed to the ambient environment to heat up the evaporator coils and melt the frost. This cycle is undesirable because the products stored in the cabinet need to be stored in an alternative refrigerator for the duration of the defrost cycle, and also because the melting process can produce a significant amount of moisture that needs to be removed from the cabinet. In an automatic defrost cycle, the evaporator coils are rapidly heated by a local heating unit or hot gas flow to remove the frost, which is collected by a trough and delivered out of the cooled space. The cooled space necessarily undergoes a temperature spike during this automatic defrost cycle, which can jeopardize the products stored in the cabinet.
There is a need, therefore, for a refrigerator that substantially minimizes or eliminates a temperature spike within the cooled space during a defrost cycle.